Twenty Roads to Eternity
by Coconabanana
Summary: They had a long way from two bickering teenage to true soul mate. Twenty short drabbles divided into four parts about how Gokudera and Haru’s relationships developed from the beginning until the end. Part Three is up!.
1. Part One

**Title:** Twenty Roads to Eternity

**Author:** leriko

**Written: **7th September 2008 02:00:50 PM

**Rating**: T

**Spoiler:** Some parts of the earlier Daily Life Arc and tiny parts of the TYL! Arc.

**Character: **Gokudera and Haru, mentions of some other characters.

**Genre: **Drama/Romance

**Warning**: Tidbits of implied sexual activities in later parts. Not too explicit, though.

**Summary:** They had a long way from two bickering teenage to true soul mate. Twenty short drabbles divided into four parts about how Gokudera and Haru's relationships developed from the first time they met until… Read if you want to know. Don't forget to review.

**Disclaimer:** Only own the tears I shed when I wrote the last road.

**22/09/08 Edit: **Part One betaed!! Thanks to my beta-readers.

* * *

**_The First Road, First Impression_**

The first time they met, they were still in middle-school. Young and naïve. She was attacking his boss because of some misunderstanding. He attacked her because of some _other_ misunderstanding.

She didn't care about him because she fell in love with his Boss and decided that she was going to be a mafia boss' wife. He thought she was stupid for that.

**_The Second Road, Stupidity_**

The second time they argued, he, along with his boss and the baseball-freak, were trying to solve an un-solved math problem. He thought he could solve it because he was a genius. Apparently he couldn't. She tried to helped him… er… his boss solve the math problem because she was somehow a smart girl. Apparently, she couldn't too.

He shouted at her when she said she couldn't solve it after three hours. Both of them thought that they were smarter than the other. While in truth, they were both as smart and as stupid as the other.

**_The Third Road, Truth and Lie_**

The third interview she did, so she could get to know her new mafia friends better, was about him. As usual, he was irritated by her quirks and she said that he was an idiot. But after the troublesome interview, she got to know that he was born on September 9th, his blood type was B and his height was 172 cm. She was a little bit unsure if he told her the truth about his height because when she stood beside him, she could still see his green eyes without having to crane her neck too high.

**_The Fourth Road, Heartbreak_**

The fourth summer after they met for the first time, both of them stood side by side on their high school's rooftop. She was crying. He was listening to her cry. She just got the news that her beloved Tsuna-san finally confessed to Kyoko-chan and she agreed to be his girlfriend. He was relaxing on the rooftop when he suddenly heard her cry.

She didn't tell him what made her cry, who made her cry or why she was crying. He understood when he saw his beloved boss walking home with Kyoko, holding her hand. She cried louder when he told her she should have seen it coming. He gave her a handkerchief when her tears began pouring out of her eyes like waterfall. Both of them kept silent. She smiled to him when they went on their separate ways after that.

When she reached home, eyes sore and swollen, she thought that he wasn't just a heartless and stupid man after all. He was kind enough to not scream at her about how annoying or stupid she was when she cried. When he saw her close the door, secretly following her home, he thought that she wasn't just a happy-go-lucky girl after all. She could still cry and then smile even after she realized her dream to be a mafia boss' wife was never going to come true.

**_The Fifth Road, Speechless_**

The fifth time his boss and _so-called_ best friend told him how unique she was and how he was blind to have not seen it, he snapped and charged up his Storm flames onto the box weapon containing one particularly cute but dangerous kitten like weapon. The cute cat clawed his annoying _best friend_'s face (it **_did not_** attack his boss, mind you). There is still the scar the cute cat caused on the swordsman's chin to this day.

His boss really freaked out when he saw the blood pouring down from his Rain Guardian face and asked… _begged_ for his right-hand man's forgiveness. Being a good right-hand man, he obliged. But, when he saw _her_ running towards that sword-freak and looking really worried, he felt a little bit, only a _tiny_ **_weeny_** little bit, pang of jealousy.

Usually, if she told him he was an irresponsible, stupid, heartless, selfish, and intolerant jerk, he would scoff at her and tell her she was a stupid woman along with some other swear words. Not that time, though. He was speechless. His Boss and the now injured baseball-idiot were speechless too, but for another reason.

He was speechless because that day, he couldn't find any words to retort back at her and somehow or another, she suddenly looked really different. His Boss and his _supposedly_ best friend were speechless because they were shocked to see _him_, of all people, speechless.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

These drabbles could be called the summary of my whole fics about Gokudera and Haru. This part one didn't have anything to do with my previous works though. Maybe I'll use some of it for future fics.

I decided not to up-load one drabbles at a time and divide it into four parts instead. I've finished writing until the Eleventh Road and now I'm stuck at the Twelfth Road. DX

Part Two will be up some twenty hours from now. Don't forget to review!!


	2. Part Two

**Disclaimer:** Only own the tears I shed when I wrote the last road.

**Warning**: Tidbits of implied sexual activities. Not too explicit, though.

**Note**: Part Two!! Some things will be confusing if you haven't read my other fics: _The World Ten Years Ago_, _Mistero del Pianista_, _La Mystérieux Printemps_ and _Dearly Beloved (Track 1: Leaving on a Jet Plane)_.

* * *

**_The Sixth Road, Questions_**

The sixth time he wasn't angry at her was when she called him Hayato-kun. She began to wonder: was there more to that irresponsible, stupid, heartless, selfish, and intolerant jerk? Why did he behave the way he did to her and everyone? Why did he look up to Tsuna-san the way he did? Why did he always look sad or angry whenever someone asked him about his parents? And, she smiled to herself, why did he always act like he saw a ghost whenever Bianchi-san was within his sight? She never dared to ask him those questions. Until one day…

**_The Seventh Road, Presents_**

The seventh day before his mother's seventeenth death anniversary, he showed his piano playing to other people again for the first time after so many years. He was quite surprised himself and wondered why he let her see him playing piano when he never even let his boss see it. He was more surprised when he realized that he didn't mind when she asked about his mother. He was shocked when she told him she liked him.

He was **_EXTREMELY_** shocked when he realized that he had the same feeling towards her as when kissed her. He was happy when they could finally agree on one thing after seven long years of arguing and going at each other's throat. Seven months later, while they were having a sakura hanami Vongola Style in Sicily, he was completely happy that they ended up together.

**_The Eighth Road, Mortality_**

The eighth time he came to her lavish apartment covered in wounds, bruises, and bloods, she almost had a heart attack. She couldn't move for a few minutes. Only after he fainted did she come back to her senses. She immediately called one of the best doctors she knew. She didn't care even if it was that pervert Doctor Shamal. She didn't care that he would be more than angry if he knew who tended his wounds. All she cared about was his safety and she could still see him the day after.

Thankfully she could. She had cried for a full day on his shoulder when he finally woke up. She had shouted at how he was an irresponsible, stupid, heartless, selfish, and intolerant jerk. She had told him she didn't want him to offer himself to the God of Death ever again. She had asked him too if he ever thought about how she would feel if he died.

**_The Ninth Road, Pleasure_**

The ninth minute after midnight of her 22nd Birthday, they made love for the first time. He had come to her apartment to surprise her. He even asked for his boss' permission to use the Vongola's latest spying equipments to sneak into her apartment's balcony when the clock turned twelve. He had calculated everything, from the building's height to the wind pressure. But he forgot to calculate one thing, the weather. He was drenched in rain water as soon as he reached her apartment's balcony. She was really surprised when she woke up to find him dripping wet from head to toe on her balcony.

She let him come into her room and told him to change his clothes. While he was warming himself on her bed, she took his wet clothes to the washing room to be dried. He had almost fallen asleep when she returned to the room with a cup of hot coffee in her hand. She asked him what he was doing on her balcony in the middle of pouring rain in the middle of the night. When he muttered his reasons, she threw herself onto him, told him she was so touched and kissed him.

With him half naked on her bed, her only wearing her negligee, added with the decreasing temperature due to the heavy rain outside, it was not surprising when they deepened their kiss into something more. When she kissed him the first time, he was too surprised to respond. The next second, he had already placed his hands around her waist as she pushed him down to the bed. The next minute, she was pinned under him and his hands were pulling her negligee off her shoulders.

When they broke their intense kiss and looked into each other's eyes, they blushed deeply as they understood what they both wanted to do next. The next hour, the present he brought for her and the clothes she left in the dryer machine were left forgotten.

**_The Tenth Road, Promise_**

The tenth promise he broke, she was mad at him. Really… _really_ mad. Though after that, she forgot her anger because he brought her favorite Eiswein. They had a very pleasurable night after that. But she was mad at him _again_ in the morning. He woke her up and told her he was going abroad, _again_. He had promised her before he left for Rome that he's going to stay longer with her after he came back. But then he said he's going to Hong Kong after only six hours stay with her.

He promised again that this time he would not break his promise. As soon as the meeting in Hong Kong was over, he would be back and stay with her longer. She was sure he'd break his promise again. But she was wrong this time.

When he came back two weeks later, he _proposed_ to her. He asked her to marry him in front of his boss, self-proclaimed best friend, and subordinates at the airport when she went there to welcomed him.

He didn't break his promise again and she got more than she ever wished for.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

If Part One was talking about them in their middle-school and high-school days, Part Two talked about the beginning of their college days and the later months after they graduated. Some of the Roads were actually taken from my previous works.

I am still stuck in _Twelfth Road_ when I already have other ideas for the remaining seven roads. So don't expect I'll up-date this until next week (or maybe two weeks?). Me and my beta-reader were going to edit all my unbetaed fics. The holiday's almost over too!!

If you review more, maybe some ideas will pop out and I can continue these drabbles

**22/09/08 Edit**: Edited the grammars. (finally!) The third part will be up once my beta-reader finished beta-read it.


	3. Part Three

_**Disclaimer: **_Never ever been mine.

**Warning**: Tidbits of implied sexual activities. Not too explicit, though.

**Note**: Part Three!! And special thanks to my beta-reader for this chapter: **Expresso Latte**. You have done a great job! To my beta-reader for the first two chapters: **one99five**, big hugs for you too.

* * *

_**The Eleventh Road, Wedding**_

At the eleventh hour in the morning, he stood in front of his father. His father had come to his wedding day together with his stepmother. It must be his sister's doing, he had thought. He tersely declared to his father that he didn't care about him anymore. He still couldn't forgive him for his mother's death. His father didn't say anything about that and just congratulated him. Both his father and his stepmother went home after they saw their new daughter-in-law.

His bad mood was wiped away when he saw her walking down the aisle. Her beauty was beyond words. His hands were sweating when her father handed her hands to him. He could see that she was as nervous as him. He smiled reassuringly to her when the priest started his prayer for them.

All nervousness forgotten once he said his wedding vows in his native language and slipped the two carats diamond silver ring into her finger. He tried to act indifferent about the fact that almost all the guests present actually understood the Italian wedding vows. He felt relieved when the priest finally stated that they were now husband and wife.

He would forget about his father and his past. He would begin his new life, again, with his wife.

_**The Twelfth Road, Time**_

On the twelfth week he left her after the wedding, she found herself in a life threatening situation. She was having her self appreciation day together with Kyoko-chan when suddenly; Lambo-kun and I-pin-chan turned up and took them to some deserted factory, where two scary men turned up and started attacking them. The next thing she knew, she was looking at his husband, only that he was shorter and dressed like he was still in middle-school.

Before she could say or do anything, she was thrown into a completely different place and situation. She was relieved and happy when she met her husband at the new yet familiar place. Apparently, she was not the only one sent there. Lambo-kun, I-pin-chan, Kyoko-chan and Yamamoto-kun were also there. She wondered what happened to them when her husband took them away from the baseball field.

They were trapped in the past. They didn't know what would happen to them or their future. Time was starting to change between day and night. She was really afraid of their now uncertain future but she knew her husband would always be by her side no matter what happened.

_**The Thirteenth Road, Reverse**_

The thirteenth hour in the afternoon, he stood once again in front of his bride. They were back to where they started.

Time had returned to what it was. The moment they were covered once again in pink smoke, he thought that maybe the younger Tenth was finally able to make things right. When he appeared in the church where they were married three months before they were sent to the past, he was really relieved.

The memories of when his younger self trapped in the future began to replace his own memories. When the head-ache caused by the memory changes subsided, he ran out of his dressing room and looked for the man he wanted to see most after he had returned to the future.

He was pleased beyond words when he saw his beloved Boss stood among the guests, with Reborn-san still smacking his head once in a while. He realized that everyone who was sent to the past with him didn't remember anything about Millefiore, Byakuran and Irie Shouichi or about the time when they were sent back to the future. Their memories were changed completely-including hers.

Maybe the memories of his marriage life for four months had disappeared but he knew that today, the second time that Haru and him were going to get married, he would prevent those four months that were full of loss and sufferings from happening ever again. He would cherish this heaven-sent opportunity and make as many happy memories as he could together with Haru.

Time had given him a second chance. He would never let go of it.

_**The Fourteenth Road, Fireworks**_

On the fourteenth week after their wedding, he was doing paperwork at his office. He was easily irritated with everything, no matter how small or insignificant they were. An almost permanent scowl was etched on his forehead. The amount of paperwork he needed to do, as a precaution so they would never have to experience the alternate future where his beloved Boss was dead again, was enormous. He had not returned home to his own house for almost a week now and he really missed his wife- both physically and mentally.

When another Mafioso came into his office with another towering pile of paperwork, he snapped and _literally_ threw the poor man out of the window (Thankfully for that man, the office was located at the first floor of the building).

He rumpled his hair in distress and stormed out of the office. Once outside, he saw Lambo, who was examining some wooden crates placed at the central garden. When he asked what the Lighting Guardian was doing, the latter replied that he was preparing fireworks for the summer festival, which would be held tonight. Before he could comment on that subject, a very familiar squeal echoed from behind.

He almost fell over when his wife ran into him. She almost strangled him to death when she latched herself around his neck. She kept on giggling and laughing and swinging for a couple of moments before he freed himself from her. Yes, he missed her. He missed her _**a lot**_. However, he didn't want their first meeting in this week to become an attempted murder. He can't bear to see his wife getting charged on court for domestic violence.

He proceeded to ask her why she came to the mansion. She didn't answer but smile wider instead, her eyes glittering with happiness. He asked her for the reason why she was so excited, and this time she took his hand and placed it on her stomach. He looked at her questioningly. He asked her what happened to her stomach and whether she was feeling unwell or not.

Behind them, Lambo had opened one of the crates and was currently examining one small-sized tube. Taking out the lighter he borrowed from one of the Mafiosi in order to test out fireworks, he lit it up. At the same time, Haru answered Gokudera's question. Lambo threw the tube upwards as the fuse started to burn. Instead of producing small fireworks, massive and colourful fireworks exploded under the azure blue sky.

At that very same moment, Gokudera had visibly paled in shock. He couldn't believe his own ears and he hoped that he had misheard it.

As the fireworks slowly faded in the afternoon sky, he asked her to repeat the answer again. His wife acceded to his request happily, this time holding her husband's hands tight. He could feel another firework exploding inside his head.

His wife was… _pregnant…_

_**The Fifteenth Road, Love, Hate and Patience**_

The fifteenth week before their first child's birth, her emotions were in a wreck and his anger threatened to unleash at any minute. She, the mother-to-be, was five months pregnant had developed many strange new quirks and habits. He, the daddy-to-be, finally realized that he was going to be a father only after he noticed changes in his wife.

During the first tri-semester of her pregnancy, she would reject his approaches to make love and the next morning she would lock the room up, hide the key, strap him on the bed and didn't let him go. He was confused when she put a blindfold to over his eyes while she started their morning '_exercise_'. He freaked out when he realized there was a video camera on the make-up table near the window afterwards, with the recording light _**on**_.

At times, she would ask him to bring her some weird things to eat in the middle of the night. She would also suddenly tell him to stay away from her one minute and the next moment she would latch herself to him like a leech. In addition, she would suddenly cry without a reason and remain like that for the whole day.

The contradictions were killing him. As each month passed by, emotional outbursts increased. Most of the victims were those who were unlucky enough to be under his supervision. He would scream, shout, growl, and snap at every people within ten meter radius. As a result, they all suffered from extreme nervous breakdowns.

He loved his wife and very happy that he was going to be a father. But he hated his wife's contradicting behaviors during the pregnancy. His patience was not _**limitless**_, you know. Hence, he decided that he would never want to go through this again in the future. As to how he would go about doing that, he didn't know.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

This part tells about the beginning of their marriage, when they were sent to the past and the beginning of Haru's pregnancy. If you want to connect this to my other story (ie. The World Ten Years Ago and Firecracker), then it's up to you.

Part four is still in progress. I've been in writer's block and couldn't come up with a good idea how to write the drabbles. For those who's still waiting for the Chapter 8 of The World Ten Years Ago, please be patient. College sucks and my body and soul need rest.

Reviews are still welcome!!

**10/10/08 NOTE**: Uh... The next part will be up by the end of next week if nothing goes wrong with all of my writings (part four of this drabbles collection, ch8 and ch9 of _The World Ten Years Ago_, Track3 of _Dearly Beloved_, 7 drabbles for **31days** LJ Community, 5 ficlets for **1896love** LJ Comunity, and my college's movie script They're **_crazy_**! We're supposed to learn about hotel and be a hotelier! Not learning about making a movie!!). It's gonna be one hell of a update!! XD


End file.
